


Le bureau du FanService

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: Tous les ans ils se réunissent et travaillent d'arrache pied pour une seule mission.. rendre vos pairings réels ... le bureau du FanService, là où tous, oui tous vos ships prennent vie !





	Le bureau du FanService

"Bon, ça suffit les gars, le comeback est dans 1mois il nous faut une ligne directrice !   
\- Non mais YiChen c'est joli !   
\- Arrête, tout le monde sait que YiChen ça existe pas, c'est ChenLay point barre.  
\- ChenLay, ChenLay bien sûr ! Dans ce cas tu mets Chen en dominant toi ?  
\- Et bah... pourquoi pas hein .. ! C'est.. raffraichisant ! 

Directeur du Fanservice, Marc s'arrachait les cheveux. Pourquoi Marc.. ? Non, non, il était bien coréen mais il en avait marre qu'on écorche son nom tous les jours et puisque cet imbécile d'idol s'évertuait à l'appeler Marc tout le temps.. et bien c'était resté. 

Il était en charge du Fanservice et c'était bien assez de travail et d'inquiétude pour qu'il ne se préoccupe que secondairement de son appellation. Mon dieu comment allait-il mettre fin à cette satanée réunion. Il devait donner un dossier complet au manager d'Exo dans moins d'une semaine et il n'avait encore rien.. enfin presque.. il avait un débat sur le ChenLay.. euh le YiChen... Bref, un pairing. 

Son job? Le dossier... Comment vous n'avez pas encore suivit? Le Fanservice et bien c'est juste le paradis petit poney de tout les fans de kpop du monde entier.. enfin pour Exo et la SM. C'est le bureau qui se charge saison après saison de décider quels sont les pairings à l'honneur et quelle place marketing leur donner. En un mot c'est le bureau qui décide que Sehun est en charge du "time stop" dans Exo'luXion et qui lui dit de faire un ChanBaek tout les 6 concerts et un Xuimin 50% du temps. Oui, vous avez bien comprit.. ce sont ces gens qui ont pensé à dire à Kyungsoo de sourire niaisement à chaque fois qu'il aide Nini à enlever sa combi nounours, et à lui interdire les talonnettes pour être sûr que la différence avec Chanyeol soit toujours d'au moins 15cm.. (c'est plus mignon). Le Fanservice c'est l'aboutissement de tous les espoirs des fangirls et fanboys.. c'est là où tous les ships.. tous les ships, sont conçus et planifiés pour être réels un jour. 

Enfin, pour ceux qui y travaille cela ressemble plus, à des heures passées à consulter les fanfics, blogs et sites non officiels pour observer les tendances et réaliser des stats. C'est d'interminables coups de fil aux vendeurs pour les convaincre que les paires de chaussettes uniques sont out et que le in maintenant c'est la chaussette couple (si si je vous jure.. des shipsettes.. pour tout les goûts HunHan, KaiSoo, KaiBaek, SuLay..) Mais surtout, pour chaque début de saison, le Fanservice c'est LE DOSSIER. Le saint graal des managers ! 

Ce livre d'or est réalisé entièrement par le groupe du Fanservice et rencense tous les chiffres obtenus et donne la teneur de la prochaine saison. Afin de satisfaire aux mieux tous les fans, les shippeurs (oui ils ont décidé de ce surnoms et non pas shippeurs arrête de shipper.. parce que Arrêter de shipper ?? Duh). Donc les shippeurs précisent quels sont les pairings les plus à la mode et donnent des consignes de la conduite à tenir. 

Ainsi, 2016 avait été décrétée comme l'année Chansoo. Le marketing avait mis le paquet pour mettre en valeur ce couple.. ce qui a donné lieu à ces merveilleuses scènes où Chanyeol enlace un squishy Kyungsoo et provoque les froncements de sourcils de Baekhyun. C'était l'année où on avait décidé du concept Daddy sexy.. oui oui daddy sexy ! Quoi ? Xuimin's abs.. je dois vraiment préciser... On avait mis le pacquet pour rendre les moins sex.. plus .. sex (quoi ? Mais non je fixe pas Suho). On a aussi enfin décidé de donner quelques lignes à Sehun mais bon pour le drama on se tâte encore.. bah à part la "bitch du quartier qui tente désespérément mais n'arrive jamais à voler le mec de la main lead" bah franchement on voit pas ce qu'on pourrait lui filer.. 

Bref l'année 2016 avait été pas trop mal et ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis. Mais 2017 avait déjà commencée et le nouveau comeback approchait.. Quel couple favoriser, quelles démarches marqueting adopter ?

Le gros débat de cette année c'était ... mais non pas le choix du nom du ChenLay .... euh Kim Jongday - Zhang Yixing !! y a plus préoccupant, ils sont même pas dans le quadrilatère d'or.. ce que c'est ? Bah le quadrilatère c'est Kai - Chanyeol - Baekhyun - Kyungsoo ; les 4 sont interchangeables, hyper populaires et multi personnalité. On peut tout leur faire.. passer du Nini avec Kyungsoo au Daddy Kim avec Baek ou Satansoo avec Chanyeol au Squishy avec Jongin.. ces 4 là c'est jackpot, peut importe le concept, le pairing ou le design vestimentaires ils seront toujours hyper vendeur (après tout ils ont bien réussit survivre aux désastre vestimentaire de Wolf) !! Qu'est-ce que Marc les aiment c'est 4 là ! Non eux c'est pas le problème, on a toujours une idée en poche. Le problème c'est les 5 autres.. quoi faire de ceux là ? Avec le départ des 3 traitres chinois, on a était obligé de faire un threesome si on voulait pas se retrouver avec un célibataire sur les bras. Bon après,... la carrière chinoise de Yixing arrangeait plutôt bien les choses, on tombait sur un compte rond ! Malheureusement les 4 restants.. bah ils étaient pas romantiquement vendables.. Le XuiChen à la rigueur avait des adeptes fidèles mais le SeSu ? c'était plus difficile ! De toute façon ça avait beau faire presque 3 ans personne n'était décidé à prononcer le divorce du HunHan.. 

Du coup, grand débat ...... le Crossover !!! Yep ! Vous avez bien entendu ! Depuis quelques semaines on se demandait si l'idée ce serait pas de les coupler avec un autre groupe.. pour les rendre plus bankable quoi ? Alors bien sûr on avait pensé à BTS .. bah oui forcément ! Girlsband, What ?? pouha ! Nope nope.. non mais c'est pas des perverses nos fans, non mais voyons !! Nous on mélange pas les sexes.. et puis quoi encore? Non les BTS c'était le bon plan, ils étaient dans le top des charts donc niveau popularité : au top ! et puis ça permettait de faire d'une pierre deux coups en finissant la guegerre Army-L, ou est-ce que c'était Exo-L-Army ?... enfin bref : de calmer les élans sauvages et la maltraitance des pauvres claviers pour les Exo-L et Army. 

Le problème c'est que tout le monde était pas forcément chaud pour l'idée. On a tenté des pilotes (Baek-Tae ; Chan-Jibooty .. euh Jimin (hum)) et on avait eu des réponses très positives mais aussi une recrudescence de mouvement haineux. Même au sein du bureau, le staff était divisé. Les anciens avaient la nostalgie du TruePairing et voulaient favoriser les ForeverAfter .. les intemporels quoi ! KaiSoo, ChanBaek .. et voyaient d'un assez mauvais oeil le petit TaeTae ; et d'un autre côté les newbies (qui étaient souvent des Army aussi) étaient tout excités d'imaginer des match pairing de bracelet et pull entre Jin et Sehun pour lancer les rumeurs. Ah le mutifadom était en train de signer la fin de la paix du royaume petit-poney !

Marc en était là dans ces éculubrations quand il se décida à reprendre son royaume en main. Il leur fallait un plan d'attaque et vite !   
\- Bon les gars, j'ai bien comprit que le ChenL.. le Chen et Lay vous habite particulièrement et ne vous inquiétez pas, il est au programme, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait avancer étape par étape. 

Il prit une grande inspiration et claqua son classeur sur la table en voyant les deux zigotos du fond se donner des coups de coude "tu vois c'est ChenLay, c'est la base ! c'est ce qui vient naturellement !" ; "Mais n'importe quoi ! Chen est même pas dominant pour le Baozi, tu veut pas non plus le voir dominer MagicLay"

\- On reprendra ces points plus tard, mais pour l'instant il faut se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Je n'ai pas pu lier avec le Fanservice de Big Hit alors pour le crossover on va, non non ne soufflaient pas, on ne va pas le faire maintenant.. mais j'ai des des petites idées pour l'album de Noël, on verra ça plus tard. En attendant, il faut se concentrer sur le concert. Yulgi quels sont les chiffres ?

\- Ok, hum pour le quadrilatère d'or, bon on est pas mal. Toujours de bon chiffres : les achats sont bon, beaucoup de fanfictions, les hashtags fleurissent. Individuellement on peut quand même remarquer une baisse du KaiSoo, surtout en faveur du ChanSoo. Le KaiBaek c'est pas mal, ça marche particulièrement bien en Europe et Amérique du Sud. Le ChanBaek par contre c'est la folie internationale ; les gens adooore, et du coup je me disais que..  
\- Non, non Yulgi les avis c'est pour plus tard, la coupe Marc. NaeSun les autres ?

\- Oui, oui. Alors on a un regain du SeKai, le XiuChen c'est constant. Par contre on perd complétement Suho, là je sais pas.. il a coulé Kris, il fait s'exiler Lay, il nous freine Sehun.. franchement je sais pas avec qui le mettre.. Hum oui enfin", elle se reprend en voyant le regard noir de Marc, "Suho c'est pas bon quoi. Après le ChenLay (elle tire la langue à son collègue) marche plutôt bien, vrai regain en Chine, pas très étonnant. Les shiphoodies se sont multipliés, on a des demandes de chansons en duo en croissance, .. franchement top on devrait mettre l'accent dessus.

\- ok donc pour les ships rien de nouveau ? Pas de gros coup de coeur ? Nam ?   
\- Non pas de nouveaux couples coup de coeur, les gens restent assez fidèles. On a trouvé des traces de XuiBaek, KrisSoo, LuHo, .. les outsiders quoi. Mais c'est hyper restreint et la plupart du temps si on a des fanfics dessus c'est dans le cadre du challenge 66, du coup pas de vrai marché . 

Marc souffle.

\- Ok donc si je vous suit on lance pas de nouveaux pairing phare cette année? Seo tu as regardé les vidéos youtubes ? Dans le top on a quoi ?   
\- Juste les Foreverever boss. On a pas une représentation de tous les Outsiders. Mais honnêtement je vois quand même de l'avenir pour certains. Dans l'alternative Golden (ceux dans le quadrilatère d'or mais qui ont moins de succès : BaekSoo et ChanKai .. Ouais ils ont voulut faire une sous partie pour ça, faut pas chercher..) je pense que sérieusement on peut tenter de renforcer le ChanKai. Y a un bon potentiels grafique avec les dramas. J'ai pas mal de MV romancées qui reprennent les images de Missing 9, Choco Bank, 7 First Kisses, J'ai épousé une anti-fan. Y a moyen d'en tirer quelque chose. En plus ils ont été tout les deux plus présent dans l'album de Noël, et ils sont souvent associés dans les demande de sous-groupe avec Sehun. Le ChanKai honnètement y a moyen de le sortir. Après dans les outsiders j'ai un bon rating aussi pour le XuiBaek. Le fait qu'ils soient ensemble dans le CBX c'est un gros avantage. Vu qu'on a le XuiChen a côté on peut se lancer sur un marketing Love Triangle franchement patron moi c'est les deux que je sens bien. 

Marc réfléchi.

\- Hum.. sortir de nouveaux outsiders ? Ca fait un moment c'est vrai. C'est une prise de risque mais bon ça peut être pas mal. 

Marc se décide. 

\- Bon ok, j'ai les chiffres devant moi. La direction SM nous demande de limiter le nombre de pairings. Ils ont décidé de pas lancer un nouveau sous-groupe cette années, les membres ont un programme extra-exo assez chargé du coup ils repoussent. Ils ont un peu peur que l'éclatement des idols fasse peur au fan et qu'ils perdent même des stans. Du coup ils veulent programmer une ligne directrice très unifiée. Ils veulent qu'on se recentre sur le groupe des neuf et qu'on mettent en avant le côté nostalgie. Ca fait 5 ans et ils souhaitent que la relation fan-membre et le fanservice soient centraux. Au vu des stats je pense qu'une continuité des Foreverever s'impose, c'est les chouchous, les gens vont aimer. Après si on veut faire un peu de buzz et montrer un peu d'originalité on peut valoriser deux nouveaux pairings, ça vous va ?

Quelques hochements de tête. 

\- Avant de choisir les individuels, on va voter pour les couples ok ? Sortez vos Exo'bowls ?"

Le bureau du FanService avait longtemps hésité sur la manière de procéder aux votes. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir recourir à de nombreux débats au sein de l'équipe et donc avoir un système équitable qui leur permettrait de trancher. On avait pensé à un vote à coup de lampe Exo allumée ou non mais pour les pairings c'était pas assez visuels et ça prenait trop de temps de tous les citer en demander de gens de voter oui ou non pour les 66 pairings. Du coup on avait confectionné - enfin NaeSun avait confectionné, parce que Exo c'était un peu sa vie et ça la derangeait pas de passer des nuits blanches dessus - des polymorphes, sortes de boules à 12 côtés. On choisissait la face voulue et on la glissait dans des encoches. Un des pans de murs du bureau avait était aménagé : les 12 True Exo y était représenté avec une glissière en dessous où on faisait couliser les boules. Oui un peu comme un puissance 4 géant. Ainsi il était bien plus facile de visualiser les pairings qui ressortaient le plus. C'était un système qui marchait bien et qui avait même été repris pour d'autres groupes. 

Les membres du Bureau sortirent donc de sous leur bureau, les grandes boîtes qui contenaient leurs 12 boules et commancèrent à établir leurs pairings. Chacun d'entre-eux avaient 1 boule rubis, 1 boule rose, 3 boules doré et 7 en argent. Leur vote étaient hiérarchique, l'Exo'bowl rubis était pour leur biais pairing. Elle était d'ailleurs un peu inutile puisqu'elle signifiait le pairing ultimate de chacun des membres du bureau. Elle ne changeait jamais de propriétaire, enfin en théorie. La rose était pour le couple coup de coeur. Ephémère ses popriétaires changeaient selon les saisons. Venaient ensuite les dorés pour les favoris et les argentées pour le reste.

Par habitude, chacun alla d'abord placer sa boule rubis. C'éait Sehun pour NaeSun et elle alla la placer sous Luhan (le HunHan ne devait pas mourir pour elle). Yulgi donna sa voix XiuChen, Nam quand à lui était un inconditionnel du KaiSoo, il placa donc Kai en dessous de Kyungsoo. Cela n'avait pas était véritablement établi mais tout le monde savait que celui qui avait le visage sur la boule était généralement le dominé, on le plaçait quand même en dessous de l'affiche de son compagnon. Seo et son frère jumeau Neo se battirent pour placer avant l'autre ChanBaek pour l'un ou BaekYeol pour l'autre. Les deux rageant mutuellement que Chan ou Baek n'étaient respectivement que des puppies et que c'était impossible qu'ils soient dominants. RaIm observait la scène en se disant qu'à se rythme là, étant deux puppies tout mignon tout doux, ils ne risquaient pas de nous faire des pups, et elle donna sa voix à KaiBaek.

Les votes suivant furent bien moins convenus, suivant les préférances du moment chacun distribuèrent leurs crush. Seo et Yulgi continuèrent à se battre entre le YiChen ou ChenLay. RaIm se rua sur le ChanSoo, son crush depuis près de deux ans. Elle avait méticuleusement porté et conçu le projet pour qu'il soit comercialisé en 2016. Sa fierté, une fois fait ne s'estompa pas et elle était toujours amoureuse comme au premier jour de son pairing. Nam et Neo hésitèrent plus longement avant de favoriser le Chanhun pour le premier et le XuiBaek pour le second. NaeSun décida quand à elle de soutenir le ChenLay. Les boules dorés et argentée suivirent progressivement remplissant le mur de diverses couleurs. 

Une fois chaque boules disposée, Mark prit de la hauteur et monta les quelques marches qui séparaient son bureau de ceux de ses collègues. Il s'adossa à sa table de travail pour avoir le mur Exo'Love bien en vu et commença à noter les chiffres sur son calepin. 

Le choix de nouveau pairing ne se faisait pas uniquement sur les chiffres prélevés des fanbases, ni sur les volontés propres des shippeurs. Le dossier se devait d'être le plus pragmatique possible. Tous les membre du bureau étaient des passionnés, même Mark. Ils avaient obtenus leurs postes blood, sweat and tears, en prouvant qu'ils étaient bels et bien amoureux de leurs 12 anges mais qu'ils savaient aussi faire leur travail dans le plus grand professionnalisme. Les épreuves d'entrée avaient été hardu et chaque remplacement ou nécéssité d'embauche donnait lieu à de véritable rallye olympiques où les candidats prouvaient leur détermination et passion. Ils avaient eux même rédigé des fanfictions (l'épreuve étant de rendre réel le ship qu'ils aimaient le moins), présenté des powers-points et vidéo rendant grâce au pouvoir marketing du groupe ou encore démontré leur connaissance sur les membres mais aussi sur leurs fans. Ils étaient des fans hardcore mais des fans pragmatiques. Ils savaient que leur métier était de promouvoir la réussite du groupe autant au national qu'à l'international. Ils ne laissaient jamais leurs désirs personnels prendre le devant dans leur choix et pensaient Exo avant fangirl ou fanboy. 

Mark savait donc que c'était avec justesse que les membres de son équipe avaient fait leur choix. Il savait que pour la réussite d'un comeback, les chiffres du plus grand nombre étaient essentiels mais il accordait 50% du choix final à l'instinct de ses collaborateurs. Après tout ils constituaient ceux qui les connaissaient le mieux, professionnellement. Ils avaient, par exemple, été en pleine mesure de déterminer au lancement du groupe que même si le KriSoo était l'un des pairings les plus demandé par les chiffres, il ne serait pas celui qui aurait leur accord. Connaissant un peu la personalité des membres pour - allhélouia et au bonheur - les avoir rencontré en diverses occasions, ils savaient que Kris et Kyungsoo étaient bien trop mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre pour jouer les tourtereau sur scène avec conviction. Kris n'avait pas caché la réticence que lui inspirait une quelquonque romance avec le jeune homme. Ainsi, le bureau du Fanservice avait su, avec sagesse, refuser la mise en réalité de ce ship. Dieu sait pourtant qe Yulgi était une hardcore du KriSoo. 

Aiguisant son regard à distinguer les nuances de couleurs et les visages souriants sur les Exo'bowls, Marc notait métodiquement les chiffres ressortants. Ses collègues faisant de même, c'est à coup d'Exo plushies que Yulgi surmonta sa défaite en frappant Seo, "Yah ! ChenLay est une abomination !". Cependant le jeune homme n'étant pas du genre à se laisser surprendre, c'est avec un sourire triomphant collé au visage qu'il savoura la victoire - écrasante - de son pairing et se défendit en brandissant le drapeau "We are one" comme bouclier. 

Les chiffres n'étaient pas unanimes mais ils étaient parlant. Les travailleurs du bureau du FanService en savaient assez sur le marché Exo pour comprendre - sans avoir à se livrer à des calculs savants - quels allaient être les chouchous de l'année 2017 .. et ils s'en réjouissaient d'avance.   
Marc tira un trait sur sa feuille sous la dernière ligne de chiffre et replaça son calepin sur la table. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et s'adossa un peu plus à son bureau. Ses collègues montèrent lentement les marches qui les séparaient et vinrent le rejoindre devant le tableau Exo'Love. Ils se tournèrent vers leur supérieur qui hocha la tête portant sur son visage un petit sourire satisfait. "Ainsi, les voilà nos Exo'couple de 2017 ?.. Hum.. oui, ils sont parfaits" !   
Le moment était certes anodins et même si leurs disutes reprendraient plus tard, ils étaient tous en ce moment heureux d'être parvenu à une nouvelle séléction qui - ils en étaient certains - plairaient aux fans.   
Ils ne restaient plus qu'à en informer les Exo eux-même.. certains allaient être surpris. 

 

****  
J'ai pas mal d'idée pour une (potentielle) suite mais je préfère mettre celle-ci en One-Shot au cas où je n'aurais pas le temps de la rédiger. Je pensais parler ensuite du choix du concept, des personnalités individuelles à mettre en avant et peut-être ... la discussion Bureau FanService/Exo (/managers) ..   
En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par commentaire ! Ce serait grandement apprécié .. :) *Blowing Exo'Love kisses*


End file.
